The Day After Nightmare
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: Aku menceritakan mimpiku tadi malam padanya dengan utuh. Aku bercerita lumayan lama dan selama itu pula Ino tidak menyela maupun mengintrupsi perkataanku. Dia hanya mendengarkanku dengan antusias. Sekuel dari A Nightmare. RnR ya...


Hai…

Ketemu lagi dengan saia senpai2 sekalian…

Sankyuu buat Light-Sapphire-Chan, Chubby Chu, Shazanami Myztica, Furukara Kyu, Kokoro Fujisaki, Cake Factory, Hinamori Sakura-chan, dan Hikari Akabara yg sudah sudi membaca dan mereview fic pertama saia yg berjudul 'A Nightmare'…^^

Senang sekali saia disambut baik di FFn ini…(kyaa!)

Karena banyak yg bilang:

"kenapa Cuma 1 chap??"

"masih belum jelas niii…"

Atau

"multichapter donk.."

Maka saia buatlah sekuel dari 'A Nightmare' atas permintaan senpai2 sekalian…(hehe)

Yak! Saia tidak mau banyak omong lagi.

Inilah sekuel dari A Nightmare.

ENJOY^^

**THE DAY AFTER NIGHTMARE**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: AU, MAYBE OOC**

-

-

-

Aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah dengan membawa bayang-bayang mimpiku semalam. Aku sungguh berharap mimpi buruk itu tidak terjadi.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Perasaan yang menyerangku ketika mengetahui Ino ditembak oleh Sai itu apa namanya? Mungkinkah aku takut mereka melupakanku karena mereka sudah punya kekasih? Atau mungkin aku merasa iri pada mereka yang sudah memiliki belahan jiwa? Otakku langsung membayangkan sosok sempurna seorang Sasuke. Ah, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan membenciku. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bernostalgia sekarang karena hal itu akan membuatku tambah bad mood. Sekarang aku harus semangat untuk menghadapi hari ini.

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi lalu mulailah pelajaran kesukaanku-matematika-yang diajarkan oleh guru Kakashi. Aku mengikuti setiap pelajaran dengan hati riang. Tentu saja, aku kan sudah menyugesti diri sendiri.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga. Aku menggeliatkan badanku untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Kulihat di kejauhan, Ino sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. Oh tidak, bad mood-ku kembali lagi.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Ino padaku.

"Hai juga, Ino," kubalas menyapa.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok lesu kelihatannya?" Ino menyadari keanehanku.

"Hm? Apa iya aku kelihatan lesu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Iya, kelihatan banget tuh. Lagi ada masalah ya? Mau cerita ngga nih?" Ino bertanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Hmm…," aku hanya bergumam. Tentu saja ada keraguan dalam hatiku untuk menceritakannya karena masalah ini berhubungan dengannya.

"Kalau ngga mau ya ngga apa-apa. Aku ngga maksa kok. Tapi kalau kamu lagi sedih, jangan disimpan sendiri. Kan aku ini sahabat kamu, Hinata juga," Ino menghiburku.

Aku kaget. Ternyata Ino masih menganggap aku sebagai sahabatnya dan dia juga menghawatirkan aku. Kejadian ini kebalikan dari mimpi burukku. Aku sedikit senang. Mungkin aku akan bercerita padanya.

"Hei, haloo… jangan ngelamun dong. Awas kesambet loh!" goda Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hm, sebentar lagi istirahat selesai. Aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya. Bye," Ino segera berpamitan.

Eh, tunggu, masih ada hal yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Ino!" kupanggil namanya sambil setengah berteriak karena dia sudah berjalan hampir meninggalkan kelasku. Dia berbalik. Lalu kukatakan dengan setengah berteriak, "Aku pasti cerita pulang sekolah nanti!"

Dia tersenyum, senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat darinya. "Iyaaa!" dia berteriak membalas pernyataanku.

Aku balik tersenyum untuknya. Lega rasanya bisa mengatakannya. Maka kuikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dengan hati riang lagi.

-

-

-

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai total untuk hari ini. Siswa-siswi berlomba-lomba mencapai pintu kelas. Aku pasti keluar paling terakhir karena aku malas untuk berdesak-desakan. Sekeluarnya dari kelas, kuarahkan kakiku langsung menuju gerbang sekolah tempat Ino biasa menungguku. Kulihat Ino sudah berada di gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Selalu dia yang menungguku. Setelah aku sampai disampingnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi kami langsung meninggalkan gerbang sekolah menuju rumah kami.

Keadaan sunyi untuk sesaat. Yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki kami.

"Jadi, mau cerita?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya," jawabku.

Duh, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku juga bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ah, apa adanya sajalah.

"Jadi begini, tadi malam aku mimpi…bla…bla…,"

Aku menceritakan mimpiku tadi malam padanya dengan utuh tanpa penambahan maupun pengurangan dan apa adanya. Aku bercerita lumayan lama dan selama itu pula Ino tidak menyela maupun mengintrupsi perkataanku. Dia hanya mendengarkanku dengan antusias.

"Hm…jadi itu yang bikin kamu lesu tadi siang?" Ino bertanya padaku setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Iya, konyol ya? Haha," aku tertawa garing.

"Ngga kok. Aku ingin kamu tau, Sakura. Kekasih dan sahabat itu merupakan dua posisi yang berbeda. Masing-masing mengisi satu bagian hati yang kosong. Dan kalau pun aku harus memilih salah satu antara sahabat dan kekasih, tentu aku akan memilih sahabat. Karena tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat. Dan aku rasa Hinata juga sependapat denganku," Ino mengungkapkan pendapatnya padaku. Nada bicaranya ringan sekali tetapi terdapat keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya itu.

Kata-katanya yang hanya satu paragraf itu seakan-akan membuat perasaan resahku menguap habis. Perlahan aku merasakan hatiku menjadi ringan.

"Dan…," Ino melanjutkan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Tentang Sasuke itu jangan kamu pikirkan lagi. Yang sudah terjadi ya biarlah terjadi. Cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya. Yang penting, itu bisa jadi pelajaran buat kita supaya nanti tidak terulang lagi. Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini," Ino kembali memberikan nasehatnya padaku.

"Dan…bukankah kamu sedang dekat dengan Neji? Anak ITK itu?' bisa-bisanya Ino bercanda di tengah pembicaraan yang serius.

"Ne, Neji itu temanku, sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri," kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika Ino menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Neji.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu. Nanti juga kamu tidak akan memandang dia sebagai kakak lagi. Nah, lihatlah ke depan. Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Hadapilah dengan hati yang ikhlas. Jangan terus terkungkung oleh masa lalu. Tetapi kita tetap harus menengok ke belakang agar kesalahan kita di masa lalu tidak terulang kembali. Dan kalau kamu tidak sanggup menghadapi masa depan itu sendiri, kan masih ada aku dan Hinata. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama," Ino berkata sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ah, kata-katanya itu memang enak sekali didengar. Akibat kata-katanya tadi, rasa khawatir maupun resah dihatiku lenyap total.

"Sahabat selamanya?" Ino bertanya padaku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sahabat selamanya," aku berikan senyum terbaikku padanya dan menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya tanda bahwa kami telah mengikat janji.

Hari ini aku mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino. Karena itu, persahabatan ini akan kupertahankan selamanya.

'OWARI'

Beritahukan saia apabila ada kemajuan atau kemunduran(?), kekurangan atau kelebihan dengan REVIEW!! (Monggo diripyu^^)


End file.
